Risking It All
by A Hater
Summary: Everyone's got a secret worth keeping. Even if that means you would risk your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: A Terrible French Accent is Coming your way.**

* * *

><p>A blurrey eyed Christophe walked out of his bedroom at the sound of screaming from outside. "Ze 'ell?" He whispered. He walked up to one of his windows and opened up the curtains. Outside was something no person should ever witness. There he was, looking at people getting ripped to shreds. Organs spilling everywhere. He winced as blood splattered on his window. "'Oly Sheet!" He yelled, and grabbed his shovel. He made his way outside after quickly pulling on a black T-shirt and some cargo pants, with his combat boots. He raced outside and started beating the creatures who tore his town to peices. He screamed as he was struck, by a claw. He quickly took his shovel with both hands and slammed it over the creatures head. He didn't know what it was, but it was horrifying. He heard a satisfying crack fill the air. He gave out a relief sigh, and walked over to it. He hit it in the head until he made sure it was dead. He quickly turned around as he felt the presence of yet another creature. He quickly grabbed a peice of glass, from a nearby broken window. He stabbed the creature in the eye and smacked, and quickly grabbed another peice. With that, he made a big cut, opening the creatures stomach. Stomach and guts spilled at his feet. He snorted. "Stupid cockzucking beetchez." He quickly looked around, as if trying to spot another one. He walked around the town. He looked at his watch. 4:13 A.m. people would be asleep, if not already dead. He walked up to a familiar house. He knocked a few times. Finally someone anwsered the door. "What are you doing Mole?" The person asked. "Did 'ou zee?" He asked. The person blinked. "What?" He asked. Christophe let out a irratated growl. "Ze creatures! Zey 'ere outside!" He said. "Calm down 'Tophe," The person yawned "Maybe you smoked something, or i dunno . . . " Christophe was getting frusterated. "Non! I just killed a bunch 'ove zem!" He said, trying to clear his accent. The person rolled his eyes. "Kay' what do you need me too do?"<p>

"Come wiz me."

"Where?"

"We 'ave to find the rest of the 'ack."

"There fine."

"Shutup Damien and 'cmon!" Damien looked at him and said, "Let me get dressed." Christophe let out another irratated growl. "'Urry up." He said. After a few minutes Damien came dressed. "Let's go." He said, "Finnally." Damien snorted. Christophe and Damien walked through the town for hours. "Do 'ou know where that one zat always 'ies lives?" Christophe asked Damien. Damien rolled his eyes. "Kenny? Yea." So they made there way to Kenny's house. Damien knocked on Kenny's door first. After a few minutes they heard a loud BANG! And some groaning. Kenny anwsered the door, with only his boxers on. "What. . . the . . . hell?" He asked. "Kenny, we need your help to get the rest of the pack." Damien explained. "Why?"

"Zere, are 'onsters and we need zoo, make sure they are okay." Christophe, said while lighting a ciggarette. "Monsters?" Kenny asked curiously. "_**Oui**_." Christophe responded. Kenny made a sound of understanding and went to go get dressed. "I think, they would be getting up by now. It is a school day." Kenny explained. Damien flipped him off and said 'Schools gay'. Christophe rolled his eyes. They were so tipical. Damien and Kenny had started a conversation about how school sucked as they made there way over to Craig Tuckers house. Christophe piped up in there conversation once in a while, about how he never went to school. It was obviously a lie, but he liked keeping that secret. When they finally made it Kenny happily knocked on the door. A half dressed Craig, with a toothbrushed anwsred the door. Christophe, felt puny to all of them. Being only 5'4, with Kenny coming at a 5'7 and Damien 6'0. Craig was the tallest of them all. A high 6'2. "Were leaving the town." Damien said. Christophe, Kenny, and Craig all looked at him. "What?" They all said at the same time. "Well, there going to keep attacking if we stay here. We might get hurt. It's best if we leave." Damien explained. "I can't just leave my friends!" Kenny said. Craig nodded, and spit outside. He left to go put on his t-shirt, a jacket, and his hat. "We 'ave to. You'll, 'ake more friends." Christophe said. Kenny's face went white. "Shouldn't we atleast pack?" Kenny asked. Damien and Christophe thought about this for a little bit. When Damien was about to anwser, they heard a horrible screeching sound. "What ze 'ell 'as zat?" Christophe said, and turned around. The sun was barely rising, at 8:00, so they could only see the shadow. The shadow, was a big one. It had demon like claws. "We can't form' here. People will see!" Damien said. "Fuck zose beetches." Christophe said, and started his Shift. Damien and Kenny, began to shift too. By the time Craig came back outside, there were three wolfs on his yard. Blood covering there muzzle and paws. "You couldn't wait?" He asked. His eyes scanned the Cretures carcas. Christophe began shifting back, so did Damien and Kenny. "Non," Christophe said. "Sheet our clothes!" There clothes were ripped and torn, from becoming wolves. "Let's go pack." Kenny said. He turned to Craig. "Pack, your stuff. We will meet at the pond." Everyone nodded and made there ways. Craig stood in his dorway. "Shit. Better take Stripes." He said, and turned around and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I don't know if i should continue... This was just an idea for my friend. She read Emo-Ki's story and made me write something like it. Whatever. I think i'm going to do another chapter just because it's interesting. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

~Kenny's P.O.V~

While, everyone was carying a big duffle bag full of stuff I only had a backpack. I guess it's because I really don't have that much stuff. I have, Boxers, 3 pairs of t-shirts, 4 Pairs of pants, 2 packs of ciggarettes, I'm good. I look at Craig. He has a blue duffle bag. ofcourse. "Mole," I say "Did you tell Gregory were leaving?" He looked at me and sighed. "Gregory Is no 'oncern" He stated. I just 'Hmned' and turned my attention back to the other two. Damien was cursing, in a language I didn't understand. Craig was smoking and petting stripes. Wait stripes? Why is he here? I walked over to Craig. "Dude, why is Stripes coming?" He looked at me. "I'm not going to leave my Guinea pig at home, so my father or Sister can Kill him." I rolled my eyes. He cares more about that stupid thing, than anything else. I guess I said that aloud, because he looked at me like he was going to kill me. I gulped. "Y-yea, like even more than. . . " I thought for a moment. "Even more than Tweek!" I think, I may have went too far, because he punced on me and started punching my face. I snapped my head back and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He looked at me and snarled. Another powerful blow to the jaw. "Ow!" I said snapping my head back in place once again. "Get off of me!" I yell pushing him off. I look behind me and Damien and Christophe are just laughing. I flip them off. "That's my thing!" Craig yells. "I don't care." I get up and walk away. "C'mon let's go. I wanna leave." They didn't argue. We set off to go to, wherever. Just not here. We set up, someplace in the woods. I lay down, my feet hurt from walking for hours to hours. I sigh. "Are we ever going to go back?" I ask. "Nun." Christophe said. I knew the anwser. I just wanted to hear it from someone else. I wanted to cry. I'm never going to see them again. I guess it's fine. "We didn't even say goodbye.. We left them there. They might die. We couldv'e took them with us!" I said as I sat up. Damien looked at me. "Yea, and tell them we were Werewolves with fucking special powers?" He said. I looked down.. He was right. Always right. I groaned. Christophe is Alpha. Then Damien. Then Craig. Then me. The Omega. Christophe is means his ma' and pa' were both Wolves. While, Damien his mate, is only Halfpure. Wich means his Ma' was a Wolve, since his Pa' is satan. Craig is also Halpure, while I'm Pure. Me and Christophe, fight alot because the Purebread's, tend to want to be Alpha male. Christophe, is the only one with a human Mate, while Damien is his wolf Mate. Sometimes us wolf's tend to get..Horney. It's just the hormones. It used to only be 'Tophe and Damien, but Damien accidently turned Craig into a wolf. Luckily, it was normal sence Craig is Halfbread. Then, I turned into one sense i'm Purebread. Christophe found me. We fought a little. Purevreads don't get along. Sense, like I said they tend to want to be Alpha. Christophe won the roll. Sence I'm the Omega, i get Privliged things. Like, I have to eat last, I can't hunt on my own, and I have to sleep by Someone. Sometimes, Damien and Christophe fight, because they can never get along anymore. Ever sense we made a pack, they never hung out much. Let me tell you something, tha only stays between, me, you and Damien. Damien hates, Christophe's human Mate. His name's Gregory. Gregory and Christophe are Mercanary's. Christophe, works for France, and Gregory, England. So, one time Gregory came home with half of his face torn off. He said a big wolf did it. Christophe asked us if we did it, and we all denied. But i knew it was Damien. You see, Damien LOVES Christophe. So, he tried to Kill Gregory. Christophe soon found out and almost killed Damien, when Damien got drunk and spilled the news. Damien didn't see any of us for months. When Damien and Christophe fight, usually Damien wins, even though Christophe is the Alpha male. Damien is the only one who can stoop down to his level, and hit him in hard places using words. That's how you know they really know eachother, inside out. No one can do that, Not even Gregory. I don't have a Mate. I used too. But, i Killed her. Heh. Craig has a Human mate, but Christophe doesn't know that. He thinks Tweek is just one of Craig's friends. Nope. If 'Tophe found out, he would definately kill Craig. Only Purebread's can have Human mates. If they did, though they would have to find a different Pack or Terriotry to Claim there own. Sense Purebread's are born to be Alpha. That's why If i get a Human mate(Or tell 'Tophe i have one.) i would be banished and find a new Pack or Territory, and rule it. Before, i started rambling Damien said something about Superpowers? Ah yes. We have superpowers. When damien Howls, he can shoot fire from his mouth, well actually. He could do that any time, but it's still cool! I'm Immortal. Christophe is an Angel(He and Gregory trained for that at Yardale), and Craig can shoot lasers from his eyes. Were not like other werewolves. Haha, Oh no. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling. I stood up and walked into the woods. I wonder, were you get wood from? HAHA I SAID WOOD! I need to stop thinking to myself. I'm starting to sound alot like Clyde. I shifted into a wolf, (Ow that friggin' hurts) Shifting into a wolf, is like Breaking bones and then Snapping them back in place, if i forgot to mention. And i clawed at the tree, furiously. Finally it snapped and i happily took some wood, HAHA WOOD! Okay, i seriously need to stop, and went back to the setup. I sat down. "Here," I threw them on the ground. "I got some wood." I giggled to myself at that comment. Damien got up and snapped his fingers. Fire came out of them. Christophe rolled his eyes and Mumbled something like 'Show off' Which Damien was so proud of. I think Craig was asleep. I look over. Yea, He's asleep. I yawned. I never noticed how tired i was. I layed down next to Craig and curled joints popping in protest. I yawned again. I hear a loud yell. "What the hell, I'm-" I then see Damien's huge wolf body fly and hit the ground. I look back to see Another Creature. I shake Craig up and he happily Flips me off till he see's the creature. He quickly Shifts to a wolf and so do I. I run to it's heart first. Now that i could see the creature, it's a dragon type thing. I claw open it's chest and ooze drips out. Ew. I look back and Christophe got it's eyes out of it's socket. Ooze dripping everywhere. I bite it's chest and puss comes out. It hit's me in the nose, and it cracks. I whimper. I run after it again, and I go for it's wing. I bite down and it roars in protest. It sweeps it hand, and hits me. I fly and hit my head against the tree. I see stars. Ow...

* * *

><p>So, i posted chapter two, because my friend Sierra said it was good and i was like "Should i post chapter two?" nNo response but whatever. I think these ruin the stories... So. I'll just get it out right now. I will be updating this story even if no one reviewslikes/follows. I really don't care Haha. So...That's it. Oh and if you saw typos (If you even read this) Then sorry, it wasn't edited...


End file.
